The Lionheart: Progressive
by Lord Godzilla
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot yang masih satu kanon dengan cerita utama. Curtiss: Udah, itu aja? Godzilla: Memangnya mau ngasih tau apa lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**First Contact**

* * *

"Oi bro, kau serius tidak mau minum bersama kami?"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan"

Kurasa itu cukup untuk meyakinkannya karena ia segera pergi dari ruanganku. Kembali ke meja kerja milikku, tumpukan kertas menantiku disana.

Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Sebaiknya aku membuat kopi.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kami meninggalkan Singapura. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini, kami akan sampai di Tokyo pada esok sore.

Huh, sangat lama menurutmu? Tidak jika kau menaiki kapal kontainer dengan beban yang melewati batas dan bahan bakar yang hanya diisi setengah. Serius, bahkan aku sangat yakin kapal ini tidak akan mampu mencapai 10 knot dengan kecepatan penuh.

Yang lebih buruk lagi, tentu saja kami tidak mungkin menggunakan kecepatan penuh!

Apa yang ada di pikiran petinggi perusahaan saat ini!? Sepertinya aku harus berfikir kembali tentang pensiun. Tubuhku sudah semakin lemah dan tidak sekuat dulu lagi. Sudah cukup bagi anak dan istriku yang hanya bertemu denganku sebulan sekali. Kini saatnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka.

Daaan dengan keringat dan titik darah penghabisan…

Akhirnya pekerjaanku selesai!

Kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Yang lainnya pasti sudah tidur karena hanya suara deburan ombak yang dapat kudengar. Mesin kapal juga dimatikan, yang artinya nahkoda juga sudah terlelap.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di anjungan untuk mencari angin segar. Kontainer-kontainer raksasa yang tertumpuk rapi menjulang di hadapanku begitu keluar dari kabin. Angin laut yang lumayan kencang dan bau dari garam menerpaku. Suasana begitu sepi dan gelap, seakan-akan kami berada di dunia yang lain. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya lain adalah sebuah kapal tanker di bagian kanan kapal yang ikut berlayar bersama kami. Mereka juga tidak bergerak.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja mendahului kami, tetapi tidak. Jalur laut saat ini tidaklah seaman dahulu karena banyaknya perompak yang berkeliaran di lepas pantai. Tidak hanya perairan Somalia yang termasuk jalur maut, laut Arab, Mediterania, laut Cina Selatan, laut Karibia, perairan utara, bahkan terusan Panama menjadi sarang mereka. Sepertinya keadaan saat ini kembali seperti dahulu, dimana kapal pedagang dikawal oleh kapal perang sehingga para perompak harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang mereka. Tapi hal tersebut tentu saja tidak dapat dilakukan saat ini dikarenakan sesuatu yang bernama batas negara. Sebagai gantinya, kami selalu membawa senjata di atas kapal untuk situasi darurat dan selalu beriringan dengan kapal lain untuk dapat membantu satu sama lain.

Tapi aku tidak bilang senjata kami legal bukan?

Nah, sebaiknya aku tidur.

* * *

Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, tepat pada tengah hari kami dapat melihat pelabuhan Tokyo di kejauhan. Dan tentunya dengan kecepatan sebuah perahu dayung, kami akan sampai disana pada sore hari.

Pada saat ini, diriku sedang membawa seember air untuk membantu yang lainnya membersihkan anjungan. Kukatakan padamu, diluar sana sangatlah panas. Ditambah lagi panas yang memantul dari antara kontainer-kontainer yang tebuat dari baja membuat kami serasa dipanggang hidup-hidup.

Diriku diminta untuk mengepel bagian kanan kapal, dan tentu saja kukerjakan. Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang aneh disini….

Kenapa hanya aku sendirian yang membersihkan bagian kanan!? Lebih dari sepuluh orang ada di bagian kiri, dan tidak ada yang membantuku sama sekali disini!

Nah, sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak perlu dipikirkan dalam-dalam. Toh, mereka pasti akan kemari setelah bagian mereka disana selesai.

Di sisi ini, aku dapat melihat teman tanker kami. Jarak antara kami dengannya kira-kira 500 meter. Cukup jauh karena kami memang berencana untuk berpisah di titik ini. Kami sudah berada di lepas pantai Tokyo, dan penjaga pantai pasti akan datang membantu apabila kami berada dalam masalah.

Dan entah karena aku orang paling beruntung di dunia atau orang paling tidak beruntung di dunia, sesuatu yang bisa kubilang mengubah dunia ini terjadi untuk pertama kalinya di hadapanku.

Hanya beberapa menit setelah aku mulai mengepel, suara ledakan dapat terdengar di telingaku. Memang tidak terlalu jelas, tetapi dapat terdengar apabila engkau mendengarkan secara seksama. Secara refleks, aku melihat ke arah kapal tanker. Kapal tersebut mengeluarkan kepulan asap tebal, yang tentu saja bukan berasal dari mesin diesel miliknya. Api terlihat di bagian tengah kapal, pertama-tama kecil kemudian semakin membesar.

"Orion terbakar! Orion terbakar!"

Aku segera berteriak untuk memberitahu teman-teman yang lain, dimana mereka segera datang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kami kemudian mendapat pesan radio dari Orion II – nama kapal tanker tersebut -

'SOS. Kami diserang. Pelaku tidak dikenal. Segera tinggalkan area'

Sebuah serangan!? Di tempat seperti ini!? Mereka pasti sudah gila!

Beberapa suara dentuman kembali terdengar, dan tiga buah objek yang terlihat seperti sebuah bola api bergerak dari kejauhan ke arah Orion II. Dua buah bola api mengenainya di bagian lambung kapal. Perlu diingat, kapal tersebut membawa minyak mentah dan kondisinya sedang terbakar saat ini. Yang berarti, sebuah bom waktu.

Benar saja, sesaat setelah dua buah bola api mengenai lambung, kapal tersebut ditelan oleh sebuah ledakan yang luar biasa besar. Bola api raksasa tercipta dari ledakan tersebut, membentuk formasi awan yang berbentuk seperti jamur. Membuat kapal tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Para kru kapal satu per satu terjun ke laut untuk menyelamatkan diri. Banyak dari mereka terjun dengan kondisi tubuh yang terbakar. Sebenarnya jumlah mereka yang terjun jauh lebih sedikit daripada jumlah kru yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya hampir seluruh kru tewas dalam ledakan tersebut. Dalam waktu lima menit, kapal tersebut tenggelam ke dasar laut. Menumpahkankan muatannya dan membuat air menjadi hitam. Api yang menyambar minyak tersebut membuat lautan seakan-akan dibakar oleh api. Membuat kata 'lautan api' menjadi kenyataan.

"Ubah haluan kiri! Kecepatan penuh! Ambil persenjataan kalian dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk"

Kapten segera memberi perintah. Kami bergerak menuju ke dalam untuk mengambil persenjataan. Tiga buah laras panjang berupa Winchester versi lama dan sisanya merupakan laras pendek berupa HK dan Glock.

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi tentang bola api yang mengenai Orion tadi. Aku pernah melihatnya pada acara RIMPAC yang digelar di Hawaii. Dentuman yang terdengar sebelum bola api muncul juga menegaskannya. Bola api tersebut adalah peluru balistik yang ditembakkan dari meriam. Para perompak itu pasti mempunyai dana yang besar sehingga mampu memasang meriam sendiri di kapal mereka. Sayangnya ada satu hal yang janggal…

Aku tidak dapat menemukan kapal lain selain kami dan Orion

Kapal lain yang berada di dekat kami selain Orion berada pada jarak 5km di bagian kiri kapal (Orion berada di kanan) yang sedang bergerak mendekati kami, kemungkinan menjawab panggilan SOS yang dikirim Orion. Kapal-kapal kecil yang berada di pelabuhan juga bergerak ke arah kami. Ledakan tadi cukup untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di pelabuhan. Kapten yang mengetahui hal ini segera memberitahu kapal lain untuk menjauh setelah aku memberitahu pemikiranku tadi kepadanya. Dia juga meminta kepada petugas penjaga pantai untuk menandai kapal lain yang berada di dekat kami pada radius 2km, jarak ideal untuk menembak. Sayangnya, pesan yang masuk dari penjaga pantai sesuai perkiraanku.

Mereka tidak dapat mendeteksi adanya kapal lain di sekitar kami.

Oh… Apa yang bisa lebih buruk daripada ini?

Kami bersiaga di sekeliling kapal. Mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan mencari pergerakan sekecil apapun.

Percuma! Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa selain sisa-sisa pecahan Orion!

"Oi! Apa itu!?"

Tapi itu sebelum salah satu temanku menunjuk ke arah tengah laut.

Aku menyipitkan pandanganku untuk melihat lebih jelas. Nampak lima buah objek berwarna hitam bergerak menuju ke arah kami. Empat buah memang nampak tidak jelas, tetapi salah satunya nampak berwujud seperti manusia.

Aku segera mengambil binokular yang berada di ruanganku untuk melihat mereka lebih jelas.

Sosok yang kubilang berwujud seperti manusia itu benar-benar seorang manusia, terlebih lagi seorang wanita. Kulitnya pucat dan rambut hitamnya yang panjang nampak tidak terawat. Salah satu matanya memiliki cahaya menyilaukan berwarna biru. Terlebih lagi, dia benar-benar berjalan di atas air! Tidak, kata berjalan bukanlah tepat disini, lebih tepat disebut dengan meluncur.

Saat kuperhatikan lagi, 'wanita berwujud aneh yang meluncur di atas air' tersebut memiliki objek berbentuk meriam di kedua buah tangannya. Apakah dia yang menyerang kapal tanker itu?

Sementara empat objek lainnya hanya berupa objek berwarna hitam. Sepertinya bagian tubuhnya yang lain berada di bawah air.

Aku segera memberikan binokularku kepada yang lainnya agar mereka juga dapat melihat. Ekpresi terkejut dan tidak percaya juga muncul di wajah mereka.

Entah karena terpana atau heran atas pemandangan yang ada di depan, kami semua berkumpul di bagian kiri kapal. Sesuatu yang akan kami sesali karena beberapa menit setelahnya, empat buah benturan di lambung kiri (tepat dibawah kami) membuat kapal berguncang hebat. Beberapa orang terlempar ke laut akibat kuatnya benturan.

Air masuk ke dalam kapal dengan cepat, membuat kapal miring ke arah kiri. Ingat kalau aku bilang kapal ini membawa beban kontainer berlebih? Tumpukan kargo kami ikut bergeser ke arah kiri, membuat kepanikan dan kekacauan di atas anjungan. Kami semua segera berlari ke bagian kanan kapal untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri harus merelakan tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh kontainer seberat dua ton ke laut. Semua kontainer menimbulkan suara gesekan, benturan, dan decitan yang amat nyaring sebelum semuanya tenggelam ke dasar laut, membuat anjungan benar-benar kosong sekarang.

Kali ini kami yang mengirim sinyal SOS kepada seluruh kapal yang ada. Nampak dari arah pelabuhan, para penjaga pantai mengerahkan hampir seluruh kapal miliknya untuk menjawab panggilan kami. Dua panggilan SOS dalam rentang waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit itu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal.

Suara dentuman terdengar. Dan dugaanku lagi-lagi benar, wanita itu menembakkan meriam yang ia bawa. Empat buah bola api muncul tiap kali ia menembak, dan ia menembak sebanyak tiga kali. Seluruh tembakannya mengenai kami di berbagai bagian kapal. Banyak yang teluka dan tidak sedikit dari kami yang tewas akibat hujan tembakan yang ia lakukan. Lebih buruk lagi, api muncul di bagian buritan dan kabin. Api yang muncul membuat turbin macet sehingga kami benar-benar lumpuh saat ini.

Kapal semakin miring ke arah kiri dan perintah yang kutunggu dari tadi akhirnya muncul.

Kapten meminta kami untuk meninggalkan kapal.

Kemiringan kapal sudah hampir mencapai 45 derajat sehingga kami segera terjun ke laut tanpa menggunakan pelampung. Benturan keras saat tubuhku menyentuh air membuat dadaku sakit. Sepertinya aku mematahkan beberapa tulang rusukku.

Satu menit setelah kami meninggalkan kapal, kapal akhirnya benar-benar terbalik dan tenggelam secara perlahan-lahan. Pertama-tama anjungan terlebih dahulu, dan yang terakhir bagian buritan.

Diriku berjuang untuk mengapung sambil menahan rasa sakit selama kira-kira sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya diselamatkan oleh penjaga pantai yang datang tepat waktu. Tepat waktu karena satu menit saja mereka terlambat, aku tidak yakin diriku dapat bertahan.

Para penjaga pantai segera membaringkanku dan membawaku ke dalam kapal untuk dirawat. Aku melihat ke arah kapal kami untuk terakhir kalinya. Hanya terlihat bagian turbin yang berada di atas air, itupun tidak berlangsung lama sebelum akhirnya lenyap ke dalam air.

Jauh disana, aku dapat melihat wanita tersebut.

Pergi melarikan diri.

* * *

BREAKING NEWS

Dua buah kapal tenggelam di perairan Tokyo pada pukul satu siang tadi. Terlihat bagian-bagian kapal yang tersisa mengapung di sekitar perairan tempat kejadian. Terlihat juga tumpahan minyak berskala luas yang berasal salah satu kapal yang tenggelam. Saksi mata mengatakan bahwa ledakan besar sempat terdengar dan kobaran api terlihat dari pelabuhan di salah satu kapal. Kedua kapal sempat meminta bantuan sebelum akhirnya tenggelam. Sayangnya, para pihak terkait nampak tertutup atas peristiwa ini. Investigasi penyebab tenggelamnya kedua kapal saat ini tengah dilakukan dan jalur pelayaran diubah sementara agar tidak mengganggu proses evakuasi para awak kapal yang saat berita ini diturunkan, masih tengah dilakukan.

* * *

 **Deep shit is real**

 **Sudah hujan, tidak bawa payung, bawaan di tas jadi basah, kesambar petir pula**

 **Seperti itulah keadaan saya saat ini sehingga saya tidak dapat menulis untuk sementara waktu. Event saat ini juga terpaksa harus saya tinggalkan (Yay! Gak perlu makan garam Tanaka!)**

 **Nah cukup sampai situ saja mengeluhnya**

 **The Lionheart: Progressive**

 **Ketika saya membaca ulang proyek utama saya, sebuah pemikiran muncul di benak saya. RUSH!. Ngebut banget.**

 **Saya akan membuat tiap chapternya tidak terlalu panjang. Jadi, mungkin saja jumlah chapter disini akan melewati jumlah chapter cerita utama ;)**

 **Cheers~**


	2. Chapter 2

Interview, part 1 (versi Amerika)

* * *

US Navy sedang mencari para gadis kapal yang akan menjadi kandidat untuk dikirim ke markas angkatan laut PBB yang akan dibentuk di Wake, Okinawa, dan Moresby. Amerika sendiri akan mengutamakan Wake, kemudian Moresby. Pendaftaran gelombang pertama dilakukan secara terbuka, dan para gadis kapal yang bersedia akan diseleksi ulang untuk mencari calon terbaik. Salah satunya adalah tes tanya-jawab.

Wattson: Baiklah, akan kumulai langsung pertanyaannya

* * *

Pertanyaan 1

Divisimu diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh armada abyssal dalam jumlah besar. Kalian kalah jumlah 1:5 dan kalah kekuatan karena mereka memiliki beberapa kelas demon dan dipimpin oleh kelas princess. Apabila anda adalah pemimpin divisi tersebut, apa yang akan anda lakukan?

 **Washington** :

Mundur secara bertahap sambil meminimalisir korban jiwa. Dalam situasi seperti itu, kami tidak mungkin bisa menang dan korban jiwa tidak dapat dihindari. Tidak akan mengejutkan apabila dua atau tiga, bahkan kami semua tenggelam dalam pertempuran.

Skenario terbaik, para perusak akan menggunakan tabir asap untuk mengganggu pandangan mereka. Sementara kapal tempur dan penjelajah memusatkan serangan kepada satu kapal utama mereka, diutamakan kapal pengangkut. Pesawat dari mereka akan sangat merugikan kami untuk melarikan diri. Sementara itu, pengangkut kami fokus untuk bertahan dengan mengirim pesawat tempur untuk menjatuhkan pesawat musuh. Formasi divisi juga dibuat rapat untuk membuat pertahanan AA semakin kuat. Perusak yang berada di formasi terluar akan mendeteksi torpedo yang datang sehingga kami dapat bereaksi lebih awal. Apabila terlambat, bom laut mereka juga dapat digunakan untuk menangkalnya.

Jika ini berhasil, maka musuh akan mengalami kerugian dalam jumlah besar dan mengurungkan niat mereka untuk mengejar kami.

Skenario terburuk, jalur pelarian kami ditutup sehingga memaksa kami utuk bertempur. Jika sudah seperti ini, maka kami akan berusaha untuk menenggelamkan mereka sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum akhirnya diratakan.

 **Wattson** : Seperti yang diharapkan dari Washington yang sudah menjadi kapal pimpinan selama bertahun-tahun. Kau berusaha untuk realistis dan mencari jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil.

 **Sigsbee** : Berusaha untuk bertahan selama mungkin dan mencari celah untuk melarikan diri

 **Wattson** : Sebenarnya kau masih bisa mengembangkan lagi jawabanmu itu. Tapi baguslah, karena kau sudah berusaha untuk menjawab

 **Johnston** : Maju dan tenggelamkan mereka semua!

 **Wattson** : Meskipun aku suka semangatmu, tolong ingatlah situasi dan kondisinya

 **William D. Porter** : Bunuh diri

 **Wattson** : Bisakah setidaknya kau memikirkan sesuatu!?

* * *

Pertanyaan 2

Secara resmi, amunisi apa saja yang digunakan oleh USN?

 **The Sullivans** : High Explosive (HE) dan Armor Piercing (AP). HE akan meledak sesaat setelah melakukan kontak dengan target. AP dengan sudut yang tepat akan berpenetrasi dan meledak di dalam target.

 **Wattson** : Cukup tepat, tetapi masih belum lengkap. Yang kau sebutkan itu adalah yang paling sering digunakan. Tapi itu masih bisa dimaklumi, mengingat destroyer sepertimu selalu menggunakan HE hampir di setiap pertempuran. Kecuali kelas Gearing, kaliber senjata kalian terlalu kecil. Selain kedua tadi, Fuse dan Tracer juga digunakan oleh USN dalam situasi tertentu.

 **Saratoga** : Penembak depan biasanya menggunakan peluru AP dan tracer. Untuk penembak ekor hanya menggunakan AP

 **Wattson** : Sara, yang kumaksud adalah amunisi kapal, bukan pesawat

 **South Carolina** : Yang meledak dan yang tidak meledak

 **Wattson** : Sebaiknya kau berguru kepada para destroyer

* * *

Pertanyaan 3

Pertanyaan mudah bagi para destroyer. Apa saja yang berkaitan dengan ASW?

 **Thatcher** : Sonar!

 **Wattson** : Check

 **Omaha** : Deep charge!

 **Wattson** : Check

 **O'Bannon** : Kentang!

 **Wattson** : Nope

 **Kidd** : Es Krim!

 **Wattson** : Eh?

 **Walker** : Miss Nagato!

 **Wattson** : Ha?

 **New Jersey** : RAMMING SPEED!

 **Wattson** : plz kill me

* * *

Pertanyaan 4

Pertanyaan selanjutnya…Eh, apa ini penting untuk ditanyakan…? Siapa saja anggota Big Seven?

 **Tennessee** : Rodney, Nelson, Colorado, Maryland, West Virginia, Nagato, Mutsu

 **Wattson** : Benar

 **Taylor** : Iowa, Missouri, New Jersey, Wisconsin, Yamato, Musashi, Shinano

 **Wattson** : Big Seven merupakan sebutan dari tujuh kapal yang mendapat pengecualian dari Washington Naval Treaty untuk memiliki senjata lebih dari 16 inchi. Jadi bukan berarti mereka yang memiliki 'ukuran besar'. Dan juga, aku sedikit terkejut kau juga menyebutkan Shinano

 **Marblehead** : Yorktown, Enterprise, Hornet, Wasp, Essex, Saipan, Kaga

 **Wattson** : Aku tahu yang apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini….. Lagipula, aku merasa kasihan kepada Kaga yang terselip disana

 **Idaho** : Bulan, Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto, Tritan, Triton

 **Wattson** : Benar, sayangnya bukan Big Seven itu yang kumaksud

 **Quebec** : Neil Young, Joni Mitchell, Gordon Lightfoot, Bruce Cockburn, Ia & Sylvia, Murray McLauchlan, Leonard Cohen

 **Wattson** : Aku juga suka lagu-lagu mereka

 **Rabaul** : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy

 **Wattson** : …Pertanyaan terakhir!

* * *

Pertanyaan terakhir

Apa alasanmu mendaftar untuk dikirim ke Wake?

 **Lexington** : Untuk mencari tantangan dan pengalaman baru. Juga untuk membantu agar perang ini cepat usai

 **Wattson** : Tidak ada komentar khusus dariku

 **Albacore** : Aku bosan disini

 **Wattson** : Jawaban yang jujur

 **Archerfish** : Aku benci tempat ini

 **Wattson** : Jawabanmu terlalu jujur!

 **Helena** : Karena Sullivans juga ikut mendaftar

 **Wattson** : Maaf karena aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini…

* * *

 **Bonus dari saya yang idenya tiba-tiba muncul di kepala setelah melihat Kamikaze di wiki:**

 **Samidare** : Tanaka-san! Tanaka-san!

 **Tanaka** : Ya, Samidare-chan?

 **Samidare** : Kapan aku akan mendapat kai ni? Tidak apa-apa kok jika kau memberikannya kepada Inazuma-chan terlebih dahulu (secara tidak langsung meminta kai ni)

 **Tanaka** : Baiklah, berikutnya Inazuma yang akan mendapat kai ni

 **Samidare** : Kau jahat sekali!

 **Tanaka! Y U NO Gib my starter ship kai ni!**

 **Kanmusu ditambah terus, slot dock udah penuh, tapi males beli slot baru. Let's scrap some destroyers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Pertama kalinya bikin tulisan dengan gaya poetry. Maaf kalau rada aneh atau klise**

* * *

The First Kanmusu: Call to Arms

* * *

Aku mengingatnya

Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas

Aku mengingatnya dengan sangat amat jelas

Hari-hari pertamaku

Hari-hari bersama teman-temanku

Hari-hari dimana kami berlayar dengan tenang

Sangat menyenangkan

Sungguh sangat menyenangkan

Semua orang sangat baik kepadaku

Semua orang sangat baik kepada teman-temanku

Pria-pria pemberani itu

Pria-pria hebat yang selalu besamaku

Orang-orang luar biasa dengan beragam cerita dibalik senyuman mereka

Senyuman hangat yang mampu membuatku bahagia

Aku mengingatnya

Aku mengingat semua hal tersebut

Aku juga mengingatnya

Aku mengingat sebuah peristiwa

Peristiwa besar

Sebuah konflik

Sebuah perang

Perang besar

Perang yang memisahkan kami

Perang yang memisahkan semua orang

Perang yang memisahkan kami semua

Aku takut

Sangat takut

Tapi apa yang dapat kulakukan?

Aku hanyalah alat

Aku hanyalah sebuah alat untuk kepentingan mereka

Mereka yang ada dibalik ini semua

Mereka yang membuat konflik ini terjadi

Ya, benar sekali

Tentu saja

Mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?

Aku adalah abdinya

Tujuan hidupku adalah untuk mengabdi padanya

Selama aku masih dapat bergerak, aku akan tetap bertempur untuknya

Naikkan jangkar

Nyalakan mesin

Kibarkan bendera

Kita akan berlayar menuju matahari terbit

Aku mengingatnya

Aku mengingat itu semua

Aku juga mengingatnya

Aku mengingat sebuah peristiwa

Sebuah pertempuran

Sebuah pertempuran pada malam itu

Saling berbalas tembakan

Kami berusaha untuk melarikan diri

Sampai seluruh tembakan mereka diarahkan kepadaku

Orang-orang itu

Pria-pria pemberani diatasku

Mereka berusaha untuk mempertahankanku sampai akhir

Sudahlah!

Sudah cukup!

Kalian tidak perlu berjuang sampai seperti itu!

Lari!

Kumohon larilah!

Tinggalkanlah diriku!

Tinggalkanlah diriku sebelum terlambat!

Kalian memiliki keluarga!

Kalian memiliki orang-orang yang selalu menanti kepulangan kalian!

Sementara aku…

Aku hanyalah sebuah alat

Tanpa emosi

Tanpa perasaan

Tanpa perlu dikasihiani

Kumohon tinggalkanlah aku!

Kumohon…

Kumohon….

…

…

…

Dingin

Dingin sekali

Inikah yang kutakutkan selama ini?

Hahaha

Hahahahaha!

Ini tidak terlalu buruk

Begitu tenang

Begitu tentram

Begitu damai

Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang sudah kualami

Aku tidak menyesal

Sungguh, aku tidak menyesal

 _Kembalilah_

Tidak, aku tidak mau kembali

 _Kembalilah_

Tidak! Aku tidak mau kembali kesana!

 _Kami membutuhkanmu_

Kalian tidak membutuhkanku

 _Kami membutuhkan pertolonganmu_

Aku hanyalah sebuah alat

 _Kami membutuhkan kekuatanmu_

Kekuatanku hanya diabdikan untuk orang itu

 _Dengarkanlah jeritan mereka_

Cukup! Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar jeritan-jeritan itu lagi!

 _Dengarkanlah permohonan mereka_

Aku tidak mau melihat orang-orang menangis lagi!

 _Dengarkanlah panggilan mereka_

Sudah cukup nyawa yang hilang karena diriku!

 _Mereka memohon bantuanmu_

Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku! Apapun!

 _Kalau begitu Jawablah panggilan mereka_

Aku adalah badai, aku adalah pembawa kehancuran

 _Jawablah keinginan mereka_

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, aku akan terus bergemuruh dengan hebat

 _Jawablah tangisan mereka_

Dingin bagaikan es, putih bagaikan salju

 _Angkat kepalamu! Tegakkan badanmu!_

Apa yang dunia harapkan, apa yang dunia tolak

 _Ambil senjatamu, dan bersiaplah!_

Aku tidak akan berhenti berderu

 _Kau telah diberi kesempatan kedua_

Karena namaku adalah 'Badai Salju'

 _Bicara!_

Kapal perusak Fubuki, siap melaksanakan tugas!

(bersambung)


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Kanmusu: Unbreakable Valor**

* * *

Namaku Fubuki, kapal nama dari kelasku. Diriku juga sering dikatakan sebagai pionir dari kapal perusak modern. Dan saat ini, aku adalah seorang manusia.

Ya, seorang manusia. Memang terdengar aneh tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Orang-orang yang kutanya selalu enggan menjawab pertanyaanku. Professor Yoshida, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas diriku mengatakan bahwa proyek ini merupakan rahasia negara dan tidak banyak orang yang boleh mengetahuinya, termasuk juga diriku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Aneh, jika memang keberadaanku disini adalah akibat dari proyek tersebut, mengapa aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya?

Tubuh, sesuatu yang termasuk baru bagiku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana pada menit-menit awal aku pertama kali membuka mataku, diriku langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai karena tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangan. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu segera menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku. Dalam sebuah pelajaran singkat, aku diajari oleh mereka untuk berjalan, berari, melompat, menggenggam, dan gerakan kordinasi lainnya yang dapat ku kuasai dalam waktu singkat.

Banyak pertanyaan yang kuajukan kepada mereka, seperti mengapa dan bagaimana diriku bisa ada disini. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab karena menurut mereka, mereka bukan orang yang berhak menjawabnya. Mereka justru mengantarkanku ke ruangan milik pimpinan utama dari JDMSF, FAdm Misawa Yamamoto. Sebelumnya aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan petinggi angkatan laut, jadi diriku sangat gugup (terlebih lagi, orang ini masih satu kerabat dengan Admiral Yamamoto!). Semua perintah yang diberikan kepadaku selalu berasal dari pemimpin divisi, begitupun dengan teman-teman destroyer yang lain.

Kegugupanku sirna saat bertemu langsung dengan beliau. Di umurnya yang sudah melewati setengah abad, dia masih nampak berapi-api dan menyambutku dengan sangat baik. Beliau menjelaskan kepadaku semua yang sudah terjadi. Bagaimana dunia sudah berkembang semenjak perang berakhir dan bagaimana umat manusia menghadapi musuh baru yang tidak mereka kenal.

Sesuatu menggangguku

"Laksamana, apakah kita menang di perang itu?"

Awalnya ragu, kemudian ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah diriku tenggelam. Pembantaian di Leyte (ya, aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai pembantaian), Misi bunuh diri Yamato di Okinawa (meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa Yamato ini), pengeboman dua kota di selatan yang menyebabkan kekaisaran harus menyerah, dan demiliterisasi oleh pihak Amerika.

Yah, diriku saat itu… Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya…? Seperti usaha yang sudah kau bangun selama bertahun-tahun dengan kerja keras dihancurkan begitu saja oleh seseorang dalam satu malam. Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku bertarung dengan keras!? Untuk apa aku harus mati jika pada akhirnya kami kalah!? Kalau memang begini akhirnya, lebih baik perang tidak pernah terjadi!

Mungkin laksamana melihat wajahku yang stress sehingga ia mengantarku ke ruanganku dan meminta diriku untuk beristirahat. Tapi jujur saja, malam itu aku sama sekali tidak dapat tidur.

Beberapa hari kemudian, uji coba persenjataan dilakukan. Bahasa kasarnya, tes apakah aku benar-benar dapat bertarung. Berdasarkan percakapanku dengan seorang pelaut saat aku sedang berada di atas Samidare untuk melihat-lihat, banyak orang yang tidak berharap apapun dariku. Yah, aku bisa memahaminya, bagaimana diriku yang nampak seperti gadis SMP mampu untuk melawan abyssal yang sudah menenggelamkan hampir seluruh armada perang di dunia. Jika memang ya, apakah akan efektif atau tidak?

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang benar-benar dapat kulakukan saat ini. Memang benar ingatanku masih ada, tetapi aku benar-benar berada di tubuh yang berbeda sekarang. Aku datang bersama dengan persenjataan lamaku, tapi ukuran mereka juga menjadi jauh lebih kecil.

Aku segera memakai perlengkapanku sementara banyak orang memperhatikan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, aku hanya menatap permukaan air dari atas dermaga (orang-orang masih memperhatikan). Sesuatu menyuruhku untuk terjun ke laut, entah darimana asalnya. Seakan-akan laut sendiri yang memanggilku. Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk langsung terjun ke air. Dengan perlengkapan seberat ini (Serius! Butuh tiga orang untuk memindahkannya. Mereka sangat terkejut saat aku mampu untuk mengangkatnya sendirian), ada kemungkinan akan tenggelam.

Orang-orang mulai tidak sabar, begitu pula dengan laksamana. Para ilmuan yang membuatku berkata bahwa mereka menciptakan diriku berdasarkan penelitian mereka terhadap abyssal, yang artinya diriku didesain untuk memiliki kemampuan tempur yang sama dengan abyssal. Itu artinya mereka berharap diriku untuk mampu berdiri di atas air seperti para abyssal.

"Fubuki, tunjukkan sesuatu, jangan hanya diam saja disana!"

Laksamana marah! Laksamana benar-benar marah!

Suara-suara itu kembali terdengar olehku dari arah laut. Menyuruhku untuk menuju ke pelukannya (lompat). Maaf saja, tapi tidak! Aku sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tenggelam sebagai manusia saat berada di bak mandi sehari sebelumnya. Tapi tekanan terus datang dari orang-orang. Mengumpukan keberanian, aku berteriak-

"TENNO HENKA! BAANZAAAIIII!"

-dan melompat ke laut dari ketinggian delapan meter (laut sedang surut). Saat telapak kakiku menyentuh laut, benturannya terasa di seluruh tubuhku. Aku tidak mempedulikan benturannya, yang aku pedulikan adalah fakta bahwa diriku tidak tenggelam dan justru berdiri di atas air meskipun keseimbanganku hilang beberapa saat kemudian dan membuatku harus memeluk penopang dermaga agar tidak terjatuh.

Semua orang nampak kagum dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Perlahan-lahan kulepaskan pelukanku dan mencoba untuk bergerak. Turbin yang ada di kedua kakiku mulai berputar sesuai dengan kemauanku. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang ada di atas sana, perlahan-lahan aku bergerak meninggalkan dermaga sambil terus menjaga keseimbangan. Berat tubuh yang tertumpu di bagian atas akibat armamenku juga ikut membantu untuk menjaga tubuhku agar tetap berdiri.

Setelah mulai terbiasa, kucoba untuk melakukan beberapa manuver seperti zigzag atau 8-turn sambil mendekati sebuah bangkai kapal yang karam di sisi lain pantai. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, kusejajarkan meriam di tangan kananku dengan pandanganku.

'200 meter. 10 derajat. Perubahan arah 15 knot. Bersiap untuk menembak'

Dengan sebuah hentakan, aku melepaskan tembakan sebanyak tiga kali yang tepat mengenai sasaran yang tidak bergerak tersebut. Berputar 270 derajat secara tajam, kulepaskan seluruh torpedo yang terpasang ke arah target dan langsung berbelok tajam untuk kembali ke dermaga. Suara dentuman yang terdengar membuatku melihat ke arah target. Nampak bangkai kapal tersebut hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada yang tersisa.

Kuarahkan pandanganku kepada laksamana. Dia tersenyum di atas sana.

* * *

Rekan pertamaku datang lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Tiga hari kemudian, laksamana memintaku untuk datang ke ruangannya. Dia tidak sendirian saat menyambutku. Disampingnya ada seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal. Ia memakai fuku lengan panjang dengan perpaduan warna putih dan toska. Umurnya kira-kira lebih muda dariku karena perawakannya lebih kecil. Well, sebenarnya tidak jelas berapa umurku sebenarnya. Tapi melihat penampilanku, kuanggap umurku sekarang antara lima belas atau enam belas tahun.

"Fubuki, dia anggota baru kita yang baru saja dikonstruksi"

Mendengar kata anggota baru dan konstruksi, aku segera mengetahui identitasnya. Lagipula, untuk apa seorang anak SMP datang ke markas angkatan laut (JMSDF lebih tepatnya).

Aku segera menghampiri anak tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Fubuki. Kapal nama dari perusak tipe spesial. Boleh kutahu siapa dirimu?"

Bahkan di perang sebelumnya, aku belum pernah melihat gadis (kapal) yang ada di depanku ini. Apakah dia kapal yang baru yang diluncurkan setelah aku tenggelam?

"Fubuki ya… Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura. Mohon kerjasamanya, Fubuki-chan"

Rambut panjangnya yang memiliki warna sama seperti namanya jatuh saat ia membungkukkan badannya. Tapi meskipun ia sudah memberikan namanya, aku masih belum mengenalnya.

"Anu, Sakura-chan. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau ini kapal dari kelas apa?"

"Kapal perusak kelas Sakura. Tenang saja, meskipun merupakan model lama, Sakura masih dapat diandalkan!"

'Model. Lama? Jadi dia lebih tua dariku!?'

"Mohon bimbingannya! Sakura-senpai!"

"Hwawawa! Fubuki-chan, tidak perlu membungkuk sampai sejauh itu!"

Tentu saja aku tidak mengenalnya. Dia sudah tidak ada saat diriku diluncurkan. Tapi tetap saja diriku masih merasa canggung. Gadis ini, dia bahkan lebih nampak seperti anak SD dan suaranya terdengar seperti lonceng kecil. Dan dia adalah senpaiku? Sekarang aku memikirkan ini. Mungkin penampilan manusia kami ditentukan oleh jenis kapal dan ukuran kami dahulu. Dalam hal ini, aku dan Sakura-senpai sama-sama merupakan kapal perusak. Tetapi ukuranku jauh lebih besar dan lebih berat daripada dia. Mungkin itulah alasan perbedaan penampilan kami saat ini. Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan manusia dari kapal tempur nantinya.

Haha-haha. Sekarang aku memikirkannya. Sebaiknya aku menyampaikan kepada laksamana untuk tidak menginkarnasi kapal patroli. Seminggu menjadi manusia sudah cukup untuk membuatku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Dunia ini tidak sebaik yang aku pikirkan saat menjadi seorang manusia.

* * *

"Ayolah, Fuso-san. Pelan-pelan saja"

"Semangat, Fuso-san! Sakura akan selalu mengawasimu dari sini!"

Aku memang penasaran akan rupa kapal tempur, tapi aku tidak menyangka armamennya akan sebesar ini. Ingat kalau butuh tiga orang untuk mengangkat peralatanku? Itu belum seberapa. Butuh lebih dari sepuluh orang untuk mengangkat armamen kapal tempur. Bahkan mereka menyerah sepuluh menit kemudian.

Fuso merupakan kapal ketiga yang bergabung dengan kami. Kesuksesan dalam menginkarnasi diriku dan Sakura-senpai membuat Professor Yoshida percaya diri untuk mendatangkan kapal tempur. Tidak seperti kami, Fuso-san terlihat seperti wanita dewasa di pertengahan dua puluhan tahun. Cantik dan anggun, dia disukai para lelaki dan dikagumi para wanita di markas. Bahkan banyak pelaut yang memintaku untuk mempertemukan mereka dengan Fuso-san agar dapat berkencan dengannya. Tapi kenapa harus meminta bantuanku? Bukankah mereka bisa mendatanginya secara langsung. Ah, aku masih belum terlalu paham dengan pola pikir manusia.

Ini jawaban yang kudapat di kemudian hari. Mungkin diriku sudah menjadi dekat dengan mereka. Mereka menganggapku sebagai 'bro' (meskipun aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya) dan membuatku sebagai tempat curhat, percaya bahwa diriku dapat menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Tiap harinya, lima sampai enam orang datang kepadaku untuk membicarakan masalah mereka. Meskipun kebanyakan dari itu aku hanya diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Inflasi? Gaji buruh? Upah standar? Apa itu enak dimakan?

Sementara itu, Sakura-senpai mereka anggap sebagai adik perempuan mereka. Para pelaut itu selalu ingin bermain dan menghabiskan waktu senggang dengannya. Jika ada Sakura-senpai, tidak ada yang tidak tersenyum, itu yang kuperhatikan.

Lalu Fuso-san? Material Waifu

"Aku bisa, aku bisa, hyaaa…"

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Fuso-san terjatuh saat mencoba berada di atas air. Meskipun sudah kubantu dengan memegang kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia tetap kesulitan untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya yang terlampau berat di bagian belakang.

"Fuso-san, kita istirahat terlebih dahulu. Tenang saja, lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Sakura-senpai butuh waktu tiga hari untuk mau melompat ke atas air sehingga kau tidak seburuk yang kau kira"

"Mou, Fubuki-chan! Sudah Sakura bilang jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi!"

Meskipun belum mampu bermanuver di atas air, Fuso-san sudah mampu menunjukkan kapabilitasnya sebagai kapal tempur dalam uji tembak di pinggir pantai. Aku masih ingat bagaimana suara tembakannya membuat seluruh pelabuhan panik karena mengira telah terjadi ledakan. Batu karang yang menjadi sasarannya hancur berkeping-keping dan beberapa bagian terlempar jauh ke udara. Pasir tempat ia berpijak membentuk sebuah ceruk sepanjang beberapa meter yang menandakan betapa kuat daya dorong dari tembakan tersebut.

Para pelaut semakin percaya diriku bahwa kini mereka dapat melawan balik Abyssal.

* * *

Operasi pertama kami datang tiga hari setelah Fuso-san menyelesaikan latihan manuvernya. Targetnya tidak main-main. Merebut kembali perairan Okinawa dari Abyssal. Kira-kira rencananya seperti ini.

Sebelum jatuh, Okinawa merupakan garis terakhir pertahanan kami. Di pulau tersebut sudah terpasang di banyak titik, peluncur rudal balistik anti material yang masing-masing dapat menembak enam Tomahawk dengan masa aktif lima sampai tujuh kali tembakan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa abyssal tidak pernah bergerak ke daratan sehinga dapat dipastikan bahwa semua peluncur rudal tersebut aman.

JMSDF akan mengirim dua LCS, Niitaka-maru dan Kasuga-maru yang masing-masing berisi empat ratus prajurit dan mendaratkannya di Okinawa untuk mengambil alih peluncur rudal yang berada di tempat-tempat strategis.

Sementara Niitaka-maru dan Kasuga-maru mendaratkan semua orang, Aku, Sakura-senpai dan Fuso-san akan mendampingi Samidare, Harusame, Kongou dan Izumo untuk memberikan perlindungan kepada LCS kami dari serangan abyssal. Samidare dan Harusame akan maju ke barisan depan bersama kami sementara Izumo yang dilindungi oleh Kongou akan memberikan perlindungan udara.

Sebelumnya, Izumo merupakan kapal perusak pengangkut helikopter. Tapi setelah sanksi militer Jepang dicabut, Izumo dikonversi menjadi kapal induk murni sehingga mampu untuk meluncurkan pesawat Jet dari atas deknya.

Saat semua orang sudah didaratkan, kami harus segera bergegas pergi untuk meminimalisir korban dan mengumpulkan kekuatan. Saat waktunya sudah tiba, serangan besar-besaran ke Okinawa akan dilakukan dan kami akan mendapat tembakan bantuan rudal balistik dari dalam pulau. Jika kami gagal, akan terjadi banyak korban dan kesempatan kami untuk merebut Okinawa akan sirna.

Saat ini kami sedang bersiap-siap di atas Kongou. Jarak kami dengan Okinawa hanya tinggal beberapa klik. Samidare dan Harusame sudah maju dengan kecepatan penuh diikuti oleh Niitaka-maru dan Kasuga-maru sementara Kongou dan Izumo mulai melambat. Suara mesin jet terdengar dan empat pesawat tempur jet F-22 meluncur dari atas Izumo secara bergantian menuju ke arah Okinawa.

Para pelaut dari Kongou menyemangati kami saat aku dan Sakura-senpai terjun ke atas air. Namun nampaknya mereka tidak rela Fuso-san pergi dengan terus menahannya. Entah apa yang dikatakan Fuso-san di atas sana sehingga mereka akhirnya dengan rela melepaskan dia untuk terjun mengikuti kami. Sasuga, Yamato Nadeshiko…

Beberapa menit setelah kami bergabung dengan garis depan, pesan masuk dari pilot F-22 tentang kordinat abyssal yang bergerak ke arah kami. Aku dan Sakura-senpai segera bergerak menuju ke arah target.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan abyssal –musuh umat manusia- secara langsung. Beberapa dari mereka nampak seperti kami, hanya saja dengan warna kulit yang lebih pucat. Beberapa dari mereka nampak seperti hewan atau monster yang berbentuk aneh. Hitam. Warna mereka hitam seperti perasaanku saat mereka. Aku merasakan kebencian, kemarahan, kekecewaan. Perasaan yang sama saat diriku tenggelam. Dan tanpa kusadari, mereka mulai menembak ke arah kami berdua.

Menghindari tembakan mereka merupakan tugas yang mudah, karena itu adalah salah satu kelebihan kami. Apalagi dengan tubuh baru ini, membuat kami semakin mudah bergerak. Tubuh dahulu kami yang berupa besi mengapung seakan-akan hanya sebuah mimpi.

Meskipun kalah jumlah 1:3 dan merupakan pertempuran pertama kami, mereka mampu kami atasi dengan mudah dengan kecepatan kami yang lebih superior.

"Fuso-san, kunci pada kordinat yang sudah ditentukan"

Aku menghubungi Fuso-san melalui radio kami. Meskipun namanya radio, lebih seperti kami melakukan telepati satu sama lain. Suara gemuruh terdengar dan tembakan salvo dari Fuso menghujam abyssal yang tersisa. Mereka mengeluarkan suara nyaring sebelum menghilang ke dalam laut. Aku dan Sakura-senpai segera menghabisi abyssal yang masih dapat berdiri sebelum kembali ke barisan tempur.

Situasi memburuk saat kami mulai menurunkan para prajurit ke pantai. Abyssal datang dari segala arah. Aku dan Sakura-senpai bertugas melindungi kapal pengangkut prajurit yang bergerak menuju ke pantai sementara Fuso-san bersama kedua kapal perusak melindungi LCS kami dari serangan abyssal. Belasan pesawat F-22 dari Izumo juga terus mengudara dan memberikan tekanan kepada abyssal yang mendekat.

"Fuso-san, kolom bagian kiri lolos!"

Aku segera memperingatkan Fuso-san setelah melihat belasan abyssal mendekati Niitaka-maru. Mereka mulai menembaki Niitaka-maru, Harusame, dan kapal-kapal pengangkut prajurit. Harusame yang terkena dua atau tiga tembakan di bagian atas namun sepertinya tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Niitaka-maru terkena lima tembakan dan api mulai membakar buritan kapal. Orang-orang diatasnya segera berusaha untuk memadamkannya. Beruntung bagi kami tidak ada tembakan yang mengenai kapal pengangkut prajurit.

Fuso-san dan Harusame segera membuka serangan kepada belasan abyssal tersebut sementara kami berdua segera bergerak ke kolom kiri untuk membantu serangan. Empat misil Seawolf diluncurkan dari Harusame dan keempatnya tepat mengenai sasaran. Lima pesawat F-22 segera menukik dan menembakkan roket mereka yang menghujam belasan abyssal tersebut bagaikan meteor.

Keenam abyssal yang tersisa mengeluarkan suara nyaring sebelum meluncurkan torpedo mereka ke arah Niikata-maru.

"Torpedo! Torpedo di atas air! Segera menjauh dari sana!"

Para pelaut Harusame berteriak kepada pelaut Niikata-maru untuk bergerak. Namun itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Dalam kondisinya yang saat ini sedang diam, Niikata-maru tidak akan lolos meski mencoba untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Niikata-maru, tolong teruskan pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menanganinya"

Suara Fuso-san terdengar di kepala kami. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau radionya sedang berada dalam mode publik.

Nampak Fuso-san bergerak menuju barisan torpedo tersebut dan berdiri kokoh di jalurnya. Tanpa ampun, empat torpedo menghujam tubuhnya sementara dua lainnya lolos. Fuso-san nampak dalam kondisi yang mengerikan disana. Darah mengalir dari seluruh tubuhnya dan kepulan asap muncul dari armamennya. Wajahnya nampak panik saat mengetahui dua torpedo lolos dari hadangannya.

Harusame, dengan kecepatan penuh bergerak ke antara Niitaka-maru dan Fuso-san. Dua torpedo tersebut segera mengenai lambung Harusame, membuat kapal tersebut meledak dan terbelah menjadi tiga. Tidak ada orang yang selamat. Aku ulangi, tidak ada orang yang selamat. Aku berani mengatakannya karena aku tidak melihat satu orangpun yang melompat atau berenang keluar dari puing-puing kapal.

Pandanganku membeku setelah melihat Harusame tenggelam. Secara samar-samar aku melihat Guadalcanal ada di depan mataku. Aku baru tersadar setelah salah seorang prajurit dari salah satu kapal pengangkut prajurit membentakku.

"JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA! LAKUKAN SESUATU KEPADA YANG TERSISA ITU!"

Enam abyssal yang menenggelamkan Harusame masih ada disana. Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku segera bergerak ke arah mereka untuk membantu Fuso-san. Delapan F-22 kembali muncul dan memuntahkan amunisi mereka. Membuat keenam abyssal tersebut tenggelam ke dasar laut.

"Mereka menembakkan torpedo!"

Pesan masuk dari salah satu pilot. Ya, aku juga melihatnya. Salah satu abyssal tersebut sempat meluncurkan torpedonya sebelum akhirnya tenggelam. Kali ini tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan torpedo tersebut untuk menenggelamkan Niitaka-maru. Fuso-san tidak dapat menerima lebih banyak serangan lagi, Samidare berada di bagian kanan, sementara Harusame sudah bersatu dengan karang. Yang tersisa hanyalah diriku dan-

"Sakura serahkan sisanya padamu, Fubuki-chan"

Dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu kiriku, Sakura-senpai bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah torpedo tersebut. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar tertiup angin sementara diriku yang masih belum memahami apa yang sedang terjadi hanya melihat punggungnya yang terus menjauh dari pandanganku.

Dan saat aku sudah memahaminya, semua sudah terlambat.

"Sakura-senpai! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Sakura-senpai melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menabrakkan dirinya sendiri ke torpedo tersebut. Tubuhnya kemudian lenyap ditelan oleh ombak.

"Fubuki, kami butuh bantuan disini"

Panggilan masuk datang dari Samidare. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun dan terus fokus pada misi ini sampai selesai.

"Kasuga-maru, selesai menurunkan muatan"

"Niitaka-maru, sukses melaksanakan tugas. Kita mundur sekarang"

Semua kapal segera berbalik arah untuk bergabung dengan Izumo dan Kongou. Aku begegas menghampiri Fuso-san dan membantunya untuk bergerak. Pintu dari Niitaka-maru masih terus terbuka untuk menunggu kami masuk. Aku membiarkan Fuso-san untuk naik terlebih dahulu sambil dibantu oleh dua orang pelaut. Setelah Fuso-san aman, aku segera naik sambil dibantu oleh seorang lainnya. Nampak Fuso-san segera melepaskan armamennya dan terkulai lemas. Salah seorang pelaut yang merupakan dokter kapal segera datang dan membaringkan Fuso-san. Ia segera membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan air bersih dan memberikan alkohol sebelum membalutnya dengan kain kasa dan potongan-potongan kain untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, aku sempat melihat ke arah tempat dimana Sakura-senpai tenggelam. Sesuatu bergejolak di hatiku, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah itu.

* * *

"Meskipun kehilangan Harusame dan Sakura, misi ini berhasil dilakukan sehingga penyerangan terhadap Okinawa akan tetap dilakukan. Selain itu, para gadis kapal kita juga mampu untuk menunjukkan kapabilitasnya. Kerja yang bagus, semuanya"

Aku, Fuso-san, dan tiga kapten kapal dari Izumo, Kongou, dan Samidare berkumpul ke ruangan Laksamana Yamamoto setelah kembali dari Okinawa. Pendarahan Fuso sudah berhenti meskipun dia masih terbalut perban disana-sini yang baru saja diganti saat ia sampai di pelabuhan, membuat para perawat yang menanganinya terkejut karena butuh waktu semalam penuh bagi manusia biasa untuk berhenti dari pendarahan separah itu.

"Sayang sekali, Kolonel Mizawa gugur saat memimpin Harusame. Padahal dia adalah salah satu orang terbaikku"

Laksamana Yamamoto memandang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Besok pagi akan dilaksanakan penghormatan terakhir kepada seluruh kru dari Harusame dan Sakura. Pastikan kalian memberitahukannya kepada semua orang. Bubar!"

Saat semuanya meninggalkan ruangan, hanya aku yang masih menetap disana.

"Fubuki, aku sudah memperbolehkanmu meninggalkan ruangan"

"Laksamana, perang saat ini dan perang yang kualami dulu, sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

"…"

"Mereka- Mereka hilang di hadapanku. Sama seperti waktu itu. Sama seperti malam itu"

"Fubuki, kau-"

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di wajahku.

"Eh, La- laksamana. A-ada apa ini. Ti-tiba-tiba ada air keluar dari mataku. K-ke-kenapa i-ini? A-a-ada apa d-dengan suaraku? K-kenapa aku ti-tidak bisa b-bi-bicara de-dengan lancar? Laksamana, b-bagai-bagaimana cara m-menghentikan air i-ini? A-apa y-yang se-sebenarnya terjadi p-padaku?"

"Fubuki, keluarkan saja. Janganlah kau menahannya"

Pada malam itu, di ruangan laksamana, aku merasa bersyukur menjadi seorang manusia. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku dapat menangis.

* * *

Tiga hari setelahnya, serangan besar-besaran ke perairan Okinawa dilakukan. Kami menyapu bersih tiap jengkal perairannya dengan mudah. Tomahawk yang diluncurkan oleh para prajurit dari Okinawa menargetkan jenis kapal-kapal utama dari abyssal seperti kapal induk dan kapal tempur. Tanpa pemimpin mereka, para abyssal tersebut tercerai berai dan dapat kami kalahkan satu per satu dengan mudah. Dalam waktu satu hari, perairan Okinawa dapat kami ambil alih.

Berita tentang kemenangan kami tersebar ke seluruh dunia dan pemerintah Jepang memberikan informasi tentang gadis kapal kepada para pemimpin dunia agar mereka dapat menginkarnasi gadis kapal mereka sendiri. Saat ini perang sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai dan target kami selanjutnya adalah Pasifik.

"Fubuki-chan? Kau sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sazanami-chan dan Murakumo-san juga sudah menunggumu sedari tadi"

Aku berhenti menulis dan meletakkan penaku sambil melihat ke arah dua orang yang datang, Samidare-chan dan Inazuma-chan.

"Ahahaha. Maaf! Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana kalau sudah menulis. Jadi, apa kalian sudah lama menungguku?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya dang anti bajumu!"

Samidare-chan nampak kesal dan keluar dari ruanganku. Wow! Jarang-jarang aku melihat dia marah seperti ini. Sepertinya aku benar-benar telat.

"Kami akan menunggumu diluar, Fubuki-chan"

Tersenyum, Inazuma-chan mengikuti Samidare-chan keluar. Aku segera memakai pakaian kasual milikku. Menutup buku yang sedang kutulis, aku segera pergi menyusul mereka.

(END)


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, tempo hari saya mencoba bermain WSG (untuk alasan yang sudah jelas). Ternyata tidak seburuk yang orang-orang katakan tentang chinese cheap rip off atau apapun itu. Pendapat saya: It's not a rip off game, but it WAS a rip off game. Mungkin saya akan istirahat sejenak dari orel cruising dan fokus untuk menaikkan beberapa level kapal di game ini.**

 **Dan saya membuat chapter ini untuk kapal starter saya di WSG. Tak usah terlalu panjang ^^**

* * *

 **The First Kanmusu: Extra**

* * *

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Fubuki, dengan memakai pakaian sipil miliknya tiba di gerbang Yokosuka. Ia memakai kaos biru yang dipadukan dengan jaket hoodie berwarna hijau dan celana skinny jeans. Ia datang bersama dengan Samidare dan Inazuma. Samidare sendiri memakai pakaian one piece putih dengan mini jacket hitam di atasnya. Ia juga membawa tas selempang berwarna coklat. Sementara Inazuma memakai baju abu-abu dengan rok hitam berenda selutut.

"Serius, apa yang membuatmu begitu lama!?"

Murakumo yang menunggu di sana bersama Sazanami nampak tidak senang sementara Sazanami sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dan hanya menguap. Murakumo memakai one piece biru muda dengan legging hitam, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaiannya sehari-hari. Kedua benda yang biasa melayang di atas kepalanya sengaja tidak ia pakai agar lebih mudah berbaur dengan orang-orang. Sazanami memakai kaos hijau dan jaket merah muda dengan celana hot pants.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke bandara"

Inazuma segera bertindak cepat sebelum Murakumo mulai bertindak semaunya sendiri. Ia memanggil taksi dan kelimanya segera masuk ke kendaraan yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara Tokyo.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang akan kita jemput?"

"Benar, meskipun laksamana meminta kita berlima, hanya kau saja yang sudah diberitahu olehnya, Samidare-chan"

Samidare segera mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan memberikannya kepada Inazuma untuk dilihat teman-temannya.

"Whoa, dia manis…"

Perkataan Inazuma semakin membuat ketiga gadis yang lain penasaran dan mendekatinya. Rambut pirang sebahu dengan iris mata biru, tipikal stereotip dari orang eropa. Ia memakai pakaian angkatan laut Jerman untuk daerah mediterania tanpa memakai bawahan apapun. Sebuah lencana Iron Cross menggantung di dadanya.

"Namanya Z16, gadis kapal pertama milik Jerman. Dia sama-sama kapal perusak seperti kita dan dia datang kesini untuk belajar, itulah yang setidaknya laksamana katakan"

Samidare menjelaskan sementara keempat gadis yang lain tetap fokus pada foto tersebut. Hanya butuh tiga puluh menit bagi mereka untuk sampai ke bandara internasional Tokyo.

"Fubuki-chan, orang-orang memperhatikan kita"

Samidare merasa bahwa mereka berlima menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang ada di bandara, terutama Murakumo, Sazanami, dan dirinya sendiri. Itu sudah jelas mengingat mereka bertiga yang penampilannya paling menonjol.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lihat!? Urus diri kalian sendiri!"

Dan dalam keadaan apapun, Murakumo tetaplah Murakumo. Umpatannya membuat jumlah orang yang memperhatikan mereka berkurang drastis.

10 menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu dengan gadis Jerman tersebut. Dia nampak kebingungan sebelum mereka berlima menghampirinya.

"Kapal perusak kelas 1934A, Zestorer 16 melapor untuk bertugas! Semuanya, mohon bimbingannya"

Kata Z16 setelah kelima starter kita memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Jadi Z16-chan, bagaimana kami harus memanggilmu? Maksudku, bukankah namamu agak aneh kalau diucapkan?" Fubuki bertanya kepada gadis tersebut.

"Friedrich Eckoldt, itu adalah nama lainku. Mungkin itu bisa membantu"

"Hmm… kalau begitu, Friedrich-chan. Boleh kami memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu, silahkan saja"

Hari itu juga, kelima kamusu kesayangan kita mendiskusikan latihan yang akan diberikan kepada Friedrich. Orang yang dibicarakan sendiri berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat Yokosuka ditemani oleh Fuso.

 **Hari pertama: Manuver Kecepatan Tinggi dan Pengenalan Situasi**

 **Instruktur: Samidare**

"Baiklah Friedrich-chan, aku yakin kau sudah menguasai dasar-dasarnya"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ini akan mudah. Cukup ikuti pergerakanku"

Samidare bergerak zigzag di antara tiang-tiang kayu yang sengaja dipasang sementara Friedrich bergerak di belakangnya. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Friedrich mampu melewati semuanya. Samidare kemudian bergerak menuju ke perairan dimana terdapat karang-karang dangkal. Ia berkali-kali berbelok tajam untuk menghindari halangan bawah air tersebut. Friedrich sempat keluar dari jalur Samidare namun ia berhasil keluar dari perairan tersebut dengan selamat.

"Kau benar-benar hebat bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat Friedrich-chan. Aku benar-benar khawatir tadi"

"Itu bukan a-! Samidare, di depanmu!"

"Huh?"

Samidare melihat ke depan namun segera disambut oleh hantaman keras di kepala. Tanpa disadari, ia bergerak ke bawah dermaga dan kepalanya membentur salah satu kayu yang menjadi penyangganya. Sambil terus bergerak, Samidare mengusap-usap bagian depan kepalanya yang kesakitan sambil berurai air mata.

"Samidare, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uuuuu, aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan"

"Apa kau ya-! Menyingkir dari sana!"

"…?"

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya, Samidare tidak sadar kalau ia sedang bergerak ke sebuah batu karang. Suara tabrakan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

*Kapal perusak Samidare KARAM!*

"Aku merasa sepertinya kita berbuat kesalahan untuk menunjuk Samidare di latihan ini" gumam Fubuki yang memperhatikan latihan tersebut kepada Murakumo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Nah"

 **Hari kedua: Meriam dan Akurasi Tembakan**

 **Instruktur: Sazanami**

Sazanami dan Friedrich sedang berada di perpustakaan militer yang ada di markas pusat JDF di Tokyo.

"Um, Sazanami. Kenapa kita jauh-jauh datang ke tempat ini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk latihanmu"

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil Sazanami-chan" Fubuki yang ikut menemani mereka berdua merasa tidak enak berada di markas angkatan darat.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja permainanku. Friedrich-chan, apakah kau pernah menembakkan meriammu?"

"Ya, aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali di Wilhelmshaven"

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau sudah lulus ujian menembak. Sekarang-"

Sazanami mengambil sebuah buku tebal secara acak dari dalam rak dan menaruhnya di hadapan Friedrich.

"Baca buku ini!"

"Eh, tapi apa gunanya"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya, aku pelatihnya disini!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Friedrich segera membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. Sazanami sendiri duduk di samping Fubuki dan mengeluarkan empat buah novel dari tasnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu" kata Fubuki

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja-" kata Sazanami sambil memberikan salah satu buku kepada Fubuki.

"Ambillah, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang"

Saat Sazanami selesai membaca novel terakhir, jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Fubuki yang ada di sampingnya sedang tertidur sementara Friedrich tetap serius membaca buku tebal tersebut.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kalau lulus dalam latihan kali ini"

"Eh, hanya seperti ini?"

Sazanami mengangguk

"Akurasi tembakanmu ditentukan oleh konsentrasi yang kau miliki. Semakin konsentrasi dan tenang dirimu, maka tembakanmu akan semakin akurat. Ini tidak hanya berlaku untuk meriam, tapi juga torpedo dan ASW. Kebanyakan orang tidak akan betah untuk membaca buku setebal itu sepanjang hari. Tapi aku memperhatikanmu tidak berpaling sedikitpun dari buku itu dan terus berkonsentrasi untuk membacanya bahkan sampai tidak mempedulikan sekelilingmu. Aku kagum itu. Sebaiknya kau tetap seperti ini untuk latihan besok"

"Baik!"

 **Hari ketiga: Torpedo dan Kalkulasi Jarak**

 **Instruktur: Inazuma**

"Kau beruntung Friedrich-chan, Inazuma-chan sangat handal dalam menggunakan torpedo. Dia benar-benar hebat saat berada di laut Jawa dalam perang besar dulu!"

Fubuki masih tetap menonton latihan dari Friedrich

"Kau berlebihan Fubuki-chan. Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda. Lagipula, itu juga karena Myoko-san dan yang lainnya mampu menarik perhatian musuh. Meskipun begitu…"

Ekspersi Inazuma berubah total.

"Aku tidak seperti seseorang yang menembakkan torpedonya ke arah kapal yang dikawalnya sendiri"

"Plasma-chan! Sudah kubilang itu bukan diriku!"

Fubuki menarik kerah Inazuma dan berteriak di depan wajahnya sementara Friedrich hanya memunculkan ekspresi tanda tanya di wajahnya. Inazuma tidak mempedulikan rengekan Fubuki dan kembali ke Friedrich. Ekspresinya telah kembali normal.

"Tapi ingat ini Friedrich-chan. Torpedo yang kau gunakan berbeda dengan yang kami miliki. Kau tidak dapat meniru kami begitu saja. Ingatlah pelajaran manuvermu dengan Samidare itu akan sangat membantu dalam menggunakan torpedomu"

Inazuma segera melompat ke atas air.

"Jadi Friedrich-chan, aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana cara kami menggunakannya. Pakailah ini sebagai referensi untuk menggunakan milikmu"

 **Hari keempat: Pertarungan Jarak Dekat dan Adaptasi Pertempuran**

 **Instruktur: Murakumo**

"Murakumo-chan, apa kau yakin dengan ini?

Fubuki, Murakumo, dan Friedrich sedang berada di dojo milik JMSDF. Nampak Murakumo dan Friedrich berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang kita memiliki tubuh manusia. Tubuh ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin dalam pertempuran. Ada kalanya persenjataanmu dilumpuhkan dan kau berada dalam situasi terdesak. Dalam hal tersebut, CQC akan sangat berguna."

"Ini benar-benar cirri khas orang yang berkepala panas seperti Murakumo-chan"

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu!?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Terserah. Friedrich, serang aku sekarang"

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Murakumo?" kali ini Friedrich yang ragu-ragu

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku tidak akan menahan diri" kata Friedrich dan segera mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian-

*Kapal perusak Murakumo KARAM!*

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Murakumo?" kata Friedrich kepada Murakumo yang sedang berbaring babak belur di lantai.

"Murakumo-chan kalah dalam CQC! Friedrich, bagaimana kau bisa sehebat itu!?"

"Um… Sebenarnya kru kapalku pernah mendapat pelatihan dari SS Waffen. Mungkin aku mendapatkannya dari sana"

"Begitu…"

Sementara itu, Murakumo terus merintih karena menahan sakit.

 **Hari kelima: ?**

 **Instruktur: Fubuki**

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan di Tokyo"

"Eh, tidak ada latihan?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku merasa kau sudah mengetahui semua yang kau perlukan. Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan semakin paham apa yang harus kau lakukan"

"Jadi ada alasan tertentu kau mengajakku jalan-jalan"

"Ya! Dengar, saat ini kita juga seorang manusia. Untuk tiga hari terakhir ini, aku ingin kau merasakan menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Percayalah, di saat kau mulai bertugas nanti, kau akan merindukan saat-saat ini"

Kata Fubuki sambil berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang pelabuhan.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

Fubuki memberikan tangannya kepada Friedrich. Dengan senang hati, Friedrich menerimanya.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah Friedrich kembali ke Jerman.

"Hei kawan-kawan, coba lihat ini!"

Sazanami datang sambil membawa secarik koran dan menaruhnya di meja tempat keempat orang lainnya berkumpul. Di halaman depan koran berbahasa Inggris tersebut, terpampang sebuah tulisan;

'Angkatan laut Jerman berhasil mengalahkan armada abyssal di Konigsberg'

Sebuah bunga bernama senyuman mekar di wajah keempat gadis tersebut.

"Heh, jadi Friedrich sukses di misi pertamanya"

"Ya! Dengan ini, kita tidak perlu khawatir dengan Atlantik dan dapat fokus di Pasifik"

Sementara kawan-kawannya berbicara satu sama lain, Fubuki tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari foto yang ada di halaman depan tersebut. Nampak disana para marinir Jerman bersama penduduk Konigsberg berpesta merayakan kemenangan mereka. Dan di foto tersebut, Friedrich juga ada disana.

Wajahnya nampak bahagia.

(END)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Original story oleh Reki Kawahara yang dipublikasikan di Dengeki Bunko v30**

* * *

 **The First Kanmusu: Extra 2**

* * *

Ada dua hal dimana Fubuki, personifikasi dari kapal perusak perang dunia 2 meluangkan hasratnya. Salah satunya adalah menulis. Karena hobinya tersenut, ia bahkan dipercaya oleh Laksamana Yamamoto untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Sementara yang satunya, yang adalah momen paling membahagiakan ketika dia bisa berendam di dalam air panas, hingga ke bahunya, dan membiarkan tubuh dan hatinya rileks.

Fubuki memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati pemandian terbuka yang ia temukan tiga hari yang lalu. Saat penugasannya dipindahkan ke Okinawa, ia bermaksud untuk melihat-lihat keadaan pulau yang sudah diporak-porandakan oleh abyssal tersebut. Tidak disangka, ia menemukan pemandian terbuka di sebuah hutan yang tidak jauh dari pangkalan laut.

"Hahhhh… ini yang terbaik…"

Murakumo mengeluarkan komentar yang disetujui oleh Fubuki. Bahkan Murakumo yang berkepala panas dapat merasa tenang saat berendam.

Pemandian tersebut dikelilingi oleh bebatuan yang sedikit miring dan air panas yang menyembur ke atas begitu berlimpah, mengalir tanpa henti. Di luar pagar kayu yang mengelilingi pemandian terbuka adalah dedaunan pohon yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah cerah dan langit biru yang terhalanginya, sebagai lingkar luar di dekatnya. Sama seperti mata air panas yang mengalir bebas.

Pakaian milik Fubuki dan Murakumo diletakkan pada batu terdekat sebagai perlindungan apabila seseorang mencoba mengintip.

Berpikir tentang itu, ini pertama kalinya Fubuki mandi dengan orang lain- atau lebih tepatnya, melihat orang lain telanjang bulat. Murakumo membalikkan tubuhnya ketika menyadari hal tersebut, ketika Fubuki secara tak sadar menatapnya.

Menyadari tatapan Fubuki, Murakumo menyeringai dengan sedikit tersipu.

"Ada apa dengan tatapan mesum itu, Fubuki?"

"Eh, bukan seperti itu! Aku tidak bermaksud mesum, erm… Aku hanya berpikir kau terlihat cantik dan…"

"Apaaa! Apakah itu sindiran!? Tentu saja, kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus, namun tetap saja-"

Dijepit oleh dua tangan yang secara tiba-tiba meraih dan memutar pinggangnya, Fubuki memutar tubuhnya.

"Ahaha, h-hei itu geli!"

"Itu karena aku menggelitikimu!"

Mereka berdua membuat keributan dengan bermain air untuk sementara, sebelum merentangkan lengan dan kaki mereka sekali lagi.

Sesuai namanya, pemandian terbuka. Siapapun bias keluar masuk dengan mudah. Sangat mudah bagi seseorang untuk mengintip di tempat tersebut.

Namun, Fubuki dan Murakumo dapat merasa santai selagi berendam di pemandian air panas. Itu karena mereka dilindungi oleh seseorang.

Angin musim gugur menyapu permukaan air dengan lembut, uap air menggantung di atasnya.

Pada saat itu, sebuah bersin kencang dapat terdengar dari luar pintu kayu. Diikuti oleh suara menyedihkan.

"Erm…, menurutmu mungkinkah kita dapat berganti giliran~?"

Melihat tatapan Murakumo, mereka berdua tertawa.

Sersan Yuki Matsuo, orang yang dipercaya Fubuki untuk menjaga mereka dari para pengintip. Pemuda 20 tahun tersebut merupakan teknisi dari kapal perusak Kongou dan memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Fubuki. Cukup dekat untuk dipercaya oleh Fubuki untuk melakukan tugas semacam ini.

Sambil tertawa, Fubuki menjawab;

"Sepuluh menit lagi, kumohon!"

Tanpa ragu, Murakumo menambahi;

"Jangan, dua puluh menit lagi!"

* * *

 **Ada yang tahu siapa Reki Kawahara? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Di Bawah Pohon Ini**

* * *

Disclaimer: Inspired from story by Amaliah Black dengan judul yang sama

* * *

"Janji ya?"

"Janji apa?"

"Saat aku kembali, berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi disini"

"Di bawah pohon ini?"

"Ya. Di bawah pohon ini"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya pergi sebentar. Tunggu saja kepulanganku"

Aku masih tetap menunggumu disini.

Di bawah pohon rindang ini.

Setiap hari.

Berharap aku bisa melihatmu kembali.

Di bawah pohon ini-

* * *

"Dia itu dungu atau apa? Kulihat setiap harinya dia selalu duduk di bawah pohon itu!"

"Heh, jangan sembarangan ngomong! Dia sedang menunggu seseorang katanya"

"Menunggu? Menunggu siapa?"

"Fusou, kapal tempur pertama kita. Dia itu kan adiknya"

"Hah!? Bukankah Fusou sudah gugur dalam penyerangan ke Mariana sebulan yang lalu?"

"Ya… Mana kutahu"

"Barangkali gadis itu sudah gila"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalau mau bergosip jangan di depan orangnya!"

* * *

Elang kerap menukik lalu melesat melalui horizontal cakrawala. Kutengadahkan kepala. Menerawang langit kekuningan yang terlihat semakin tua.

Aku masih menunggumu. Aku masih meringkuk di bawah pohon ini. Orang bilang aku bodoh. Aku gila. Aku sudah kehilangan akal. Mereka bilang kau tak akan pernah kembali. Mereka bilang kau sudah melupakanku. Dan yang kulakukan hanyalah tertawa kemudian kembali duduk termangu di bawah pohon ini.

Aku seperti langit senja. Memudar. Seperti ranting embun malam yang lapuk. Aku menggigit bibir. Tak mampu melawan rasa dingin yang kerap membuatku menggigil.

Kau akan kembali.

Bukan, kau PASTI KEMBALI!

Puluhan helai daun-daun jatuh berserakan. Beterbangan melintasi wajahku. Warnanya kecoklatan. Tampak begitu layu dan kusam. Kupungut satu di antara mereka.

Kulihat ukiran wajahmu yang terpoles di permukaan yang kian mengering itu

Kau tahu? Aku masih disini. Hendak menagih janji.

* * *

"Memangnya kau tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Yamashiro?" FAdm Misawa Yamamoto bertanya kepada sekretarisnya, Fubuki.

"Hal sebenarnya yang seperti apa? Berulangkali aku mengatakannya namun Yamashiro-san sama sekali tidak menggubris!"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk membujuknya pulang dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya? Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali mengabaikan perintahku dan mangkir dari setiap panggilan. Aku khawatir orang-orang akan menganggapnya sinting"

"Semua orang sudah berpikir seperti itu, admiral"

"Tidak ada cara lain selain menyeretnya secara paksa. Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya"

"Admiral…!"

"Ini demi kebaikannya juga"

* * *

Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau kembali. Sampai kau benar-benar menepati janjimu. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini hingga kau betul-betul membuktikan perkataanmu. Aku masih menunggumu, Nee-san…

"YAMASHIRO!"

"Ne….Nee-san?"

"Nee-san? Ini aku, Yamamoto. Kembali ke pangkalan sekarang! Ini perintah!"

Aku benci orang ini. Dia tidak jeranya membentakku lalu memaksaku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Nee-san belum pulang dan itu artinya aku tidak akan pulang!"

"Bodoh! Fusou sudah tiada! Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Terima kenyataan, Yamashiro! Gunakan akal sehatmu!"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Meski aku sedikit merasa sesak ketika Admiral mengatakan hal itu, namun aku yakin… Fusou-nee tetap akan kembali.

"Bohong! Kalau Nee-san benar-benar sudah mati, buktikan! Aku mau melihat jenazahnya!"

"Tubuhny sudah berada di bawah laut-"

"HAH!? Mencoba berbohong kepadaku?! Aku tidak akan kembali sebelum nee-san pulang!"

"YAMASHIRO…!"

"LEPASLAN AKU! Aku tidak mau pulang- aku cuma ingin menunggu nee-san disini!"

"Jangan konyol! Orang-orang sudah menganggapmu gila! Masih banyak hal yang dapat kau lakukan selain duduk bengong di bawah pohon itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan! Lepaskan!"

Aku menyentakkan cengkraman Admiral dan hendak berlari kembali ke bawah pohon di pinggir jalan sana. Namun, di luar kesadaranku sebuah mobil tengah melesat kencang ke arahku.

Kurasakan tubuhku terbang. Melayang membelah udara yang lembab. Lantas sesuatu yang seribu kali lebih keras menghantam kepalaku.

Aku terjerembab. Tersungkur di tengah ruangan gelap tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun. Aku mendadak sendirian. Admiral sudah tidak disini lagi. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah untuk terus menyeretku pulang.

Terdengar sebuah suara menggema diantara kesunyian ini. Suara yang begitu familiar.

"Yamashiro…!"

"N-Nee-san?!"

 **END?**

* * *

Omake:

Admiral Yamamoto menghela nafas berat.

"Ada apa Admiral?" Fubuki yang datang untuk memberikan kopi buatannya bertanya dengan cemas.

"Bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan. Kita sedang kekurangan sumberdaya saat ini ditambah lagi kita belum bisa membayar biaya perbaikan Yamashiro. Sepertinya kita harus mengadakan rasio lagi"

"Awww…"

 **END**


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Bisa dibilang spoiler dari cerita utama. Jangan dibaca apabila tidak mau kecipratan

* * *

 **Washington dan Pohon Ceri**

* * *

Pagi itu merupakan hari yang cerah bagi Curtiss. Hanya ada satu atau dua kertas yang harus ia baca dan tandatangani. Armada juga sedang ia liburkan hari itu sehingga tidak ada pekerjaan berarti yang harus lakukan pagi itu.

Lexington sendiri sedang bermain World of Warship di laptop pribadi miliknya. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa ia mampu mencapai Tier 8 US CV line dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Curtiss sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hobi baru Lexington. Toh, ia juga sering meminjam laptopnya untuk menonton film di waktu luang. Komputer yang ia miliki hanya ia gunakan untuk bekerja (dan akan tetap seperti itu)

Mengisap segelas Pepsi yang didapatkan dari Irako, ia menatap keluar jendela. Suatu kesenangan sendiri bagi Curtiss bahwa ia mampu bertemu dengan minuman bersoda itu di pulau ini. Irako mengatakan bahwa beberapa kardus datang saat pengiriman pasokan terakhir kali. Sekali-kali aku harus berhenti minum kopi, pikir Curtiss. Maka untuk seminggu kedepan, ia memutuskan hanya ada Pepsi di ruangannya (namun ia batalkan setelah diceramahi oleh Lexington).

Pemandangan menarik terlihat oleh Curtiss di landasan pesawat. Nampak Washington sedang berlari dengan wajah horor sementara beberapa destroyer mengejarnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Ini pasti tidak akan berakhir baik…" kata Curtiss sambil memijat dahinya. Ia kemudian mengambil telepon yang ada di mejanya dan memasukkan beberapa nomor.

"Asrama penjelajah berat disini" terdengar suara gadis yang menjawab.

"Eugen, berikan telepon kepada Hipper. Aku butuh bantuannya"

* * *

"Kepung dia!" Shiratsuyu segera memerintahkan teman-temannya

Para destroyer mampu memojokkan Washington di sebuah sudut bangunan.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" kata Washington yang pada dasarnya berteriak kepada mereka.

"Tidak ada penjahat yang mengakui kejahatannya. Lucuti dia!"

Dan dengan segera, para destroyer melompat ke arah Washington.

Beberapa erangan dan rintihan kemudian…

Suara tembakan terdengar. Para destroyer segera berhenti melakukan aksi mereka. Nampak oleh mereka, Admiral Hipper yang menggunakan armamen lengkap datang bersama dengan Prinz Eugen.

"Oke, itu sudah cukup!" kata Hipper yang terdengar seperti raungan singa bagi para destroyer. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa para destroyer takut kepadanya.

"Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah berulah! Dan lucunya, hanya wajah-wajah ini saja yang melakukannya! Aku harap kalian dapat bertingkah seperti Shigure atau Sigsbee…" kata Hipper sambil menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sudah terjadi! Oh, ya… Jika aku tidak puas dengan jawaban kalian, akan kuikat kalian di belakang Hasley dan kujadikan santapan hiu!"

Mendengar hal ini keringat dingin muncul wajah para destroyer.

"Sekarang, jawab!"

Belum sempat ada yang menjawab, beberapa orang ikut datang ketempat itu. Eugen yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kak, mereka sudah datang"

"Benarkah? Hoh… Kalian semua beruntung saat ini. Tapi apabila aku melihat kalian berulah lagi, aku tidak akan segan…" kata Hipper sambil berbalik pergi

"Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, sisanya kuberikan kepada kalian" kata Hipper kepada rombongan baru tersebut.

"Thatcher!" Tennessee memanggil salah satu destroyer

"I-iya…"

"Kau dalam masalah besar…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Onee-san…" kata Shigure sambil tersenyum

"H-ha'i!"

Shigure mengeluarkan aura gelap di sekitarnya

"Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sudah terjadi… Kau juga, Yuudachi~"

"P-poi!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oke…" Rodney berbicara dengan wajah datar kepada ketiga J-class yang ada di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang kalian lakukan. Sekarang, ikut aku"

Javelin, Juno, dan Jackal tahu apabila senyuman Ellen Baker-sensei menghilang, maka mereka berada dalam masalah besar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ahh… Aku sudah bosan untuk mengurusmu" Kirov mendengus kesal kepada Tashkent yang ada di depannya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Apabila kau berada dalam masalah lagi, aku tidak akan datang membantumu" kata Kirov lalu pergi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bersyukurlah, karena aku yang datang" Vittorio Veneto melipat kedua tangannya di dada saat berbicara kepada Camicia Nera dan Ugolino Vivaldi yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian pasti tidak akan mau apabila Roma yang datang menjemput kalian"

Hawa dingin segera menjalar di punggung keduanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dunkerque berdiri di hadapan Le Terrible dan Vauquelin. Kedua destroyer tidak berani menatapnya dan hanya tertunduk.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Dunkerque pergi dari hadapan mereka. Wajah kedua destroyer tersebut segera berubah pucat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hahahaha!" South Dakota tertawa lepas saat melihat kondisi Washington yang kotor dan setengah telanjang.

"D-Dakota!" Wahington menatap tajam ke arah South Dakota. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya berurai air mata.

"Gyahahahahaha!" tawa South Dakota semakin menjadi-jadi karena tidak pernah melihat Washington dalam kondisi seperti ini.

* * *

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan kepadaku?" tanya Curtiss sambil mengobservasi para destroyer yang ada di depannya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab sehingga Dakota yang ikut berada di ruangan tersebut yang bicara.

"Sepertinya mereka mengira kalau Washington telah menebang pohon ceri mereka"

Curtiss menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda keheranan.

"Anda tidak mengetahuinya karena terlalu sibuk disini kapten. Tapi di pulau bagian utara, tumbuh sebuah pohon ceri. Para destroyer yang menemukan pohon itu pertama kali dan semenjak saat itu, mereka selalu merawatnya. Mereka sangat menyukai pohon tersebut, terutama para destroyer Jepang karena mereka sangat menantikan bunga dari pohon tersebut tumbuh pada bulan Februari nanti"

Curtiss kemudian mengingat sesuatu dan meringis.

"Ah pohon itu ternyata… Kalian tidak usah khawatir, para marinir kemarin memindahkannya ke dermaga. Kalian dapat datang sendiri kesana kalau tidak percaya"

Wajah para destroyer nampak cerah saat Curtiss mengatakan hal tersebut. Dermaga memang tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh gadis kapal karena letaknya yang jauh di selatan pulau. Para gadis kapal sendiri biasanya berangkat berlayar dari titik tengah pulau.

"Dan juga… NAMA KAPAL TEMPUR AMERIKA DIAMBIL DARI NAMA NEGARA BAGIAN, BUKAN PRESIDEN! USS WASHINGTON, BUKAN USS GEORGE WASHINGTON!"

Curtiss meraung dengan kesal.

"Kalian semua akan mendapat hukuman atas kelakuan kalian. Kalian semua akan melakukan ekspedisi…"

'Hukuman yang ringan' pikir mereka

"Selama 80 jam…"

Dan secara serempak, tubuh para destroyer menjadi lemas. Berlayar selama 3 hari non-stop itu benar-benar berat bagi mereka.

"Apa ada yang keberatan? Tidak? Kalau begitu, hukuman akan dilaksanakan besok pagi. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik! Meskipun ini merupakan hukuman, kau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian! Bubar!"

Dan satu per satu para gadis meninggalkan ruangan kecuali Lexington dan Shigure.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Shigure?"

"Anda tahu kapten, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga sangat terpukul saat mendengar melihat bahwa pohon itu hilang dari tempatnya. Namun saya sendiri tidak menyangka mereka akan melakukan hal tersebut"

Shigure mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cekikikan.

"Nah, aku sudah cukup lama bersama dengan kalian. Sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah laku mereka yang seperti itu" Curtiss memegangi dahinya.

"Kesampingkan itu, sebentar lagi musim dingin dan pohon sakura itu akan berbunga empat bulan lagi. Saat waktunya tiba, maukah kau melihatnya bersama kami semua?"

Curtiss dapat membaca pikiran Shigure dari tatapan matanya. Perkataan Shigure bukan hanya sebuah ajakan biasa. Di dalamnya terdapat harapan yang ia pendam selama ini. Sebuah harapan bahwa ia dan teman-temannya dapat melihat pohon dari bunga tersebut mekar nantinya. Alasan lain bagi mereka untuk tetap bertahan hidup dalam pertempuran.

Saat itu Curtiss menyadarinya. Mengapa pohon tersebut begitu istimewa bagi para destroyer, atau bahkan orang-orang lain di luar keluarga kecil mereka. Curtiss kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman yang jarang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku janji. Saat bunga itu mekar, aku pastikan semua orang akan ada disana untuk melihatnya"

Wajah Shigure menjadi menjadi secerah matahari dan setelah memberikan salam perpisahan, ia keluar dari ruangan Curtiss sambil bersenandung.

Lexington tersenyum kepada Curtiss.

"Pastikan kau menepati janji itu, kapten"

* * *

Tambahan: Legenda Washington dan Pohon Ceri

Pada saat berumur 6 tahun, George Washington kecil mendapat hadiah sebuah kapak dari ayahnya. Ia begitu senang sampai-sampai memotong semua pohon yang ia temui, termasuk pohon ceri kesayangan ayahnya. Saat ayahnya mengetahuinya, ia begitu marah kepada George.

Dengan berani George kecil berkata "Aku tidak dapat berbohong kepada ayah. Akulah yang merusak pohon tersebut"

Ayahnya tertegun mendengar perkataan anaknya dan tidak jadi memarahinya. Ia berkata bahwa kejujuran anaknya lebih berharga daripada ribuan pohon tersebut

* * *

 **Akhirnya tugas selesai dan bisa pulang ke rumah -.-**

 **Saatnya ambil cuti dan spam 2-3 setiap hari!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gadis Dari Utara**

* * *

Embun menetes dari dedaunan pada pagi itu. Salju yang menutupi daratan selama lima bulan terakhir akhirnya mencair. Musim dingin pada tahun itu berlangsung amat lama akibat dari berubahnya iklim di daratan tersebut. Para kelinci mulai keluar dari liang mereka. Rambut putih bersih mereka perlahan-lahan memudar menjadi warna tanah.

Nyanyian burung-burung terdengar. Berpadu dengan para jangkrik dan tonggeret, menghasilkan paduan suara kolosal yang mengiringi udara hangat pada pagi itu. Cahaya-cahaya dari langit menembus kanopi hutan, membangkitkan lagi kehidupan yang sempat mati di dalam dinginnya salju. Tunas-tunas ek bermunculan. Biji-biji forget-me-not mulai berkecambah. Bunga-bunga red spider lily mulai berkembang.

Di dalam temaram pagi itu, seorang gadis kecil terbangun dari tidur di dalam gubuk kecilnya di dalam hutan. Kulitnya pucat untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Rambutnya seputih salju. Ia memakai baju terusan simpel berwarna senada dengan rambutnya ditambah sarung tangan yang ia pakai, entah sebagai perlindungan terhadap dingin atau hanya sebagai aksesoris. Orang yang melihatnya akan setuju bahwa ia bukanlah manusia. Iris matanya berwarna merah semerah darah. Ditutupi oleh rambutnya, terdapat dua buah tanduk kecil disana.

Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia berada di tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui alasannya berada disana. Seluruh ingatannya sebelum berada di tempat tersebut hilang, atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Yang ia ingat adalah pada saat terbangun, ia sudah berada di sebuah pantai bersama dengan para pengawalnya yang setia.

Sinar mentari masuk ke pandangannya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian meraba-raba tempat dimana ia menaruh ikan yang ia bakar kemarin. Setidaknya ada sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutnya sampai ia mendapat ikan lagi. Seekor burung kecil masuk ke dalam gubuknya. Gadis itu nampak tertarik dengan hewan tersebut. Coba disentuhnya burung tersebut namun hewan itu dengan cepat terbang meninggalkannya.

Nampak kecewa, gadis tersebut segera keluar dari gubuk kecilnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah pantai. Bunga-bunga red spider lily yang baru pertama kali ia lihat tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Ia memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Kelopak-kelopaknya merahnya yang berkembang nampak seperti kembang api. Bunga-bunganya berdekatan satu sama lain dengan tanaman yang tumbuh bergerombol. Membuat tanah di sepanjang jalan nampak seperti…

…lautan darah.

Ia memetik salah satu, dan membawa bunga tersebut bersamanya. Suara para katak yang membeku selama musim dingin kembali terdengar. Gadis itu bersenandung diiringi oleh musik dari alam. Ia melihat dua ekor tupai berkejaran satu sama lain, nampak bahagia dia pandangan si gadis kecil. Gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Selama ini ia hidup sendiri, tanpa memiliki siapapun di sampingnya. Jika seseorang bertanya keinginan terbesarnya, maka itu adalah memiliki seorang teman. Atau setidaknya seekor hewan yang mau dekat dengannya.

Omong-omong soal hewan, seekor rusa melihatnya dari balik semak, nampak tertarik dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia menyodorkan bunga itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Berhasil, rusa tersebut mendekat. Mamalia itu mengendus-endus bunga di tangannya, mencari tahu benda apakah itu. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya perlahan-lahan. Saat tangan kecilnya menyentuh kepala rusa tersebut, hewan itu melonjak terkejut dan segera lari dari hadapannya. Gadis itu terdiam kaku disana. Tertawa lirih di dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Pantai tersebut cukup landai dengan batu-batu karang besar disana-sini. Ia naik ke atas salah satu batu terbesar untuk dapat melihat pemandangan yang lebih jelas. Ia selalu datang ke tempat ini setiap hari. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus selalu mengawasi lautan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia ingin berhenti namun sesuatu terus mendorongnya untuk tidak mangkir dari tugasnya.

Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya hari itu. Di tengah lautan, nampak banyak mahluk meluncur di atas air. Ia amat senang karena merasa akan mendapatkan teman baru. Kedua tangannya dilambai-lambaikan dengan harapan dapat menarik perhatian mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya ia akan dapat memiliki seorang teman yang dapat ia ajak bicara.

Suara keras menyambut lambaian tangannya, dan sebelum ia sadari, bumi di belakangnya hangus dalam api. Ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat melihat hutan, bunga-bunga, dan gubuk yang ia tinggali tenggelam dalam lautan merah yang menyala-nyala. Di langit, nampak beberapa burung besi berwarna putih dengan lingkaran merah di sayapnya menukik tajam ke arah gadis tersebut. Dengan cepat, para pengawal gadis itu keluar dan terbang ke arah burung-burung besi itu, menembak jatuh semua kecuali salah satu yang berhasil lolos dan menjatuhkan sesuatu ke arah gadis tersebut.

Sebuah ledakan terjadi dan gadis itu terlempar dari atas batu. Pandangannya buram namun tubuhnya masih dapat ia gerakkan. Ia melihat tangan kanannya. Bunga yang ia genggam sedari tadi kini sudah lenyap menjadi abu.

Perasaan marah menumpuk di hatinya. Dengan geram, ia mengirim para pengawalnya untuk menyerang mahluk-mahluk tersebut. Belasan, puluhan, ratusan dari mereka ia lepaskan ke udara. Dengan keras ia menyerukan perintahnya. Hukuman bagi mereka yang sudah membakar rumahnya dan rumah bagi para hewan-hewan itu.

"TENGGELAMKAN MEREKA!"

* * *

Lama tak jumpa!

Ya, saya masih hidup dan menulis cerita pendek ini untuk menunjukkan eksistensi saya (LUL)


End file.
